fifth_harmonyfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Miss Movin' On
Miss Movin' On è il singolo di debutto della girl band americana Fifth Harmony, tratto dal loro EP di debutto, "Better Together". È il loro primo singolo dopo essersi posizionate al terzo posto nella seconda edizione di The X Factor. Miss Movin' On ha ricevuto in generale recensioni positive da parte della critica. Jessica Sager di PopCrush attribuisce al brano un punteggio di 4,5 stelle su 5, lodando le prestazioni vocali delle ragazze. Christina Lee, di Idolator ha descritto la canzone come "esplosiva". Jenna Rubenstein di MTV, ha definito la canzone "brillante, con un bel beat pop". Billboard invece, il magazine musicale più importante d'America, ha definito il singolo "potente" e "un inno al pop kiss-off". In seguito agli ottimi risultati per un singolo di debutto, Sugarscape ha comparato la traccia alle canzoni di Demi Lovato. Il gruppo ha cantato la canzone per la prima volta in televisione il 18 luglio 2013, al Today Show, a New York. Loro hanno anche cantato versioni acustiche della canzone in varie stazioni radio americane, come KIIS FM e Radio Disney. La canzone era compresa nella scaletta del loro in-store tour e dell'I Wish Tour di Cher Lloyd, dove le ragazze erano le artiste d'apertura. La girl band si è esibita con la canzone anche da Fox & Friends, The Arsenio Hall Show e al Live with Kelly & Michael. Il 26 Aprile 2014, le Fifth Harmony si sono esibite con Miss Movin' On al Nokia Theatre, per i Radio Disney Music Awards. Durante la kermesse hanno anche vinto un award per il loro singolo promozionale Me & My Girls. 'Music Video' Il video di Miss Movin' On è stato diretto dalla celebre regista Hannah Lux Davis. Il video mostra le cinque cantanti che si divertono insieme al luna-park, dopo essersi lasciate con i rispettivi fidanzati. Il video è stato girato a San Diego, in California. Le ragazze, grazie al videoclip di "Miss Movin' On", sono diventate le prime partecipanti di X Factor USA a raggiungere le 15 milioni di visualizzazioni. Ad oggi il video conta oltre 80.000.000 di visite. 'Testo' Camila: I'm breakin' down Gonna start from scratch Shake it off like an etch a sketch My lips are saying goodbye My eyes are finally dry Lauren: I'm not the way that I used to be I took the record off repeat You kill me but I survived Now I'm coming alive Fifth Harmony: I'll never be that girl again Camila: No oh oh Fifth Harmony: I'll never be that girl again Camila: No oh oh Lauren (con le Fifth Harmony): My innocence is wearin' thin But my heart is growing strong So call me, call me, call me Miss movin' on Oh oh oh Miss movin' on Oh oh oh Lauren: Yeah! Lauren & Normani: I broke the glass that surrounded me (Normani: surrounded me) I ain't the way you remember me (Normani: remember me) I was such a good girl So fragile but I'm no more Dinah & Normani: I jump the fence to the other side (Normani: the other side) My whole world was electrified (Normani: electrified) And now I'm no longer afraid It's independence day Normani: It's independence day Fifth Harmony: I'll never be that girl again Camila: No oh oh Fifth Harmony: I'll never be that girl again Camila: No oh oh Lauren (con le Fifth Harmony): My innocence is wearin' thin But my heart is growing strong So call me, call me, call me Miss movin' on Dinah & Ally con Normani: Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (Normani: To the way it was) I'm finding who I am and who I am from here on out is gonna be enough (Normani: Is gonna be enough) Dinah: It's gonna be enough Normani: I'll never be that girl again No oh oh Ally: I'll never be that girl again Oh oh oh Fifth Harmony: My innocence is wearin' thin But my heart is growing strong So call me, call me, call me Miss movin' on (Dinah: No!) Oh oh oh Miss movin' on (Ally: On and on and on and on and on!) Oh oh oh Miss movin' on (Camila: On and on and on and on! On and on and on!) Oh oh oh Miss movin' on (Normani: Hey yeah yeah!) Oh oh oh Lauren: Yeah I'm movin' on Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Singoli pubblicati Categoria:Estratti da Better Together